The Devil Has A Heart
by GraceMikaelson
Summary: Davina Claire was a witch. From the French Quarter Coven. Sadly, the witches from her coven wanted to kill her. With Marcel's help, she stayes alive. But be a prisonner, she didn't like it. When a shadow come to her window, she believed in freedom. Then she meets him. Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone !**

**So that's actually my first fanfic, and by the way my first Pan's love story.**

**So that's a crossover with The Originals, because I really do like Davina.**

**So let's read !**

Davina sighed. She had just finished a book, Peter Pan, it was a beautiful fairy tale. She wanted to be as free as Peter, but she could not, the witches sacrifice her the second or she set foot outside. She had enough, she had to be able to attack them, why she could not just kill them all fronts he tackles her? Davina swung her legs overcoat bed .She approached the window and looked at the dark blue night sky the only thing that gave him the light was the moon. Her look turned to two stars, one brighter than the other.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning. "She whispered, remembering the popular sentence of the story. Davina since she was a child knew there was another world, she believed. Why? She did not know.

Davina looked down, thinking. Did she really want to try?

"I believe. "She whispered softly. Seeing that it was not working ,she tried again, this time much louder. She gave up after all it was only fairy tales, why should it be so hard to believe? She walked over to the bed and sat down, the second she does a shadow aguamarine entered the room. He turned and looked at her, holding her hand.

Davina frowned, what would happen if she gave him her hand, is that he would tighten? Or take her magic ?

Davina tends his own hand, hugging the shade. She thought she saw the ghost of a smile crossing his face dark shade. Davina was about to pull her hand when the shadow will be much more and flew to the window. Davina screamed in panic.

"Let me go. "She scream out. But he did not listen ,too focus to move towards the second star as in the story.

... ..

As soon as they crossed the star, the landscape changed, Davina realized her mistake when she saw what she thought would be a landscape, bright sun and blue sea, beaming with happiness. It was a dark island, no sun on the horizon, wild sea.

Arrival at the island, the shadow dropped Davina's hand , causing her fall to the ground. Davina looked where she had fallen. She was not alone. There were three other people. A man, a woman and a boy.

"Who are you, girl? "Asked the man, he seemed to be in his mid-thirties. Almost shaved his skull and dangerous. Davina, not knowing what was happening was a little afraid of the man behind her.

"Davina Davina Claire. "Davina said, trying to take a brave tone, but her fear was betrayed.

"Are you from Storybrooke? "Now it was the woman speaking , it was a woman, appeared to be in her twenties, black hair. Davina frowned at the question. What kind of town called Storybrooke?

"Uh, no, I'm from New Orleans. "The confusion was evident in her voice and in her face. The woman turned to the man.

"Maybe the home office sent it too? "The woman suggested. The man's eyes never left those of Davina.

May be. "The man shrugged. He grabbed the hand of Davina and as quickly as she knew, she was attached. The man pulled her and pushed her.

"Walk, both of you. "The man he ordered and that's when she noticed the ropes that tied the hands of the little boy.

...

? "You make s'mores" The boy asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The man looked at him with a scowl and said. "No, I'm going to build a signal," He looked at the woman "Help me collect some dry leaves. We have to let the Home Office knows we're here.

"And if that is not enough? What if the vacuum communicator was not an accident?" The woman requested. The man frowned and said, "Do not let the child get in your head."

Suddenly, there was the breaking sticks sounds flip and traces. The boy, the woman, and man and Davina all looked to where the sounds came, and soon began to teenagers out of the left and right jungle

Who are you? "The man asked the boys.

"We are the Home Office, welcome to Neverland. "The boy who appeared to be their leader said in a false welcoming mood. Davina studied it more closely, it had dirty blond hair and a scar from the left side of his forehead to his left cheek.

"The Home Office is a group of teenagers ? "The woman was asked, sounding betrayed. Davina widens his eyes in astonishment. This group of boys is the famous "Home Office"?

"They aren't teenagers , they are lost boys. "Henry said, recognizing the boy group. The blond boy looked Impress.

"Look a that ..." Scar face said, expressing his astonishment.

"Why are the lost boys want to destroy the magic? "Asked Henry. Davina frowned, magic could not be destroyed, at least not to her knowledge.

"Who said we wanted to destroy the magic? "Said the blond boy, a mischievous look on his face.

"It was our mission," said Greg, stepping forward a little. Scar face looked almost bored, as he says, "So you were told, yes. . Now put the boy ... "He looked hesitant to Davina as he said,". And the girl too "

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. To go home," said the woman, stepping in front of the boy.

Davina could now say what she learned from Marcel and the other vampires that giant smirk turned into an evil smile in a split second can not make the kind, These boys were the enemy. And what the boy confirmed it.

Scar Face looked at her with a blank look and said. "You're not going home"

"So you do not get the boy," said the man. Scar face looked at him with a smile and said: "Of course we are."

Then suddenly, they heard a hiss. A black shadow came flying down from the sky, the same shadow that took Davina far from the church where she was. and ripped the shadow of the right man on his back the man shouted. The eyes of Davina, while the boy and women widened they watched the man now dead fall to the ground with a thud. The woman turned to them and shouted, "RUN!"

No need to repeat it twice, Davina and the young boy now would run into the forest. The woman was about to follow them until she was hit in the back by an arrow.

As they ran through the forest, they could hear the lost boys behind him and that worried him. They ran around a tree and up a hill when the boy tripped on a root. He was about to get up when he felt someone grab the back of his jacket, pull him and to his left, saying. "Come" The same hand grabbed the arm of Davina and was pulled a bush.

They slightly panicked by hearing Lost Boys run right past where he and the other boy was hiding. Davina looked at the boy after the Lost Boys had disappeared, and said, "Thank you."

"Pan and his forces are in harmony with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," The boy said he grabbed a sharp rock and began to cut the connections around the wrist and Davina younger boy. The youngest of them gulped and said, "A-Are you a lost boy?"

"I was. But I escaped, and now they're after me too," said the boy. He then asked, "What? What happened?"

"No time for questions. We have to keep moving," the boy said and pulled the young boy from the ground, Davina followed them and started to run.

...

Davina and the two boys ran through the jungle, running lost boys when they stopped in a clearing to take a little break. The boy looked and said. "I think we lost"

"Okay ... can we take a rest for a minute?" Henry asked. The boy nodded and Henry fell on a rock with a sigh. After a second, the boy said, "You're new here. Did the shadow take you too? "

"No, I was kidnapped by people working for Pan," said Henry. The boy looked sad and said, "I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you ... and if Pan want you, he will got you. And You? "He asked looking at Davina.

"I've been taken by the shadow. "Davina said, no emotion in her voice, after all she almost died. The boy frowned.

"It's strange, the shadow not ever relate girls. "Said the boy, Reflective aloud. Davina gave him a confused look.

Why? "Asked Davina.

"Girls are not allowed on the island. "The boy's voice was stoic and monotonous. "Too sulky. "He said mockingly.

Davina clenched his fists and teeth. She felt the magic rising in her, she did not show it, too scared to be used by that person, Pan, if anyone knew she was a witch, it will be her end.

"Why do Pan want you ?" Henry asked, trying to change the subject. It was obvious that this girl was angry and did not want a fight ahead of him. The boy sighed and rolled her scarf, saying, "The Pixie dust. I flew him and thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it does not work. It's useless. "

"Do not worry. My family came to save me, and you can come with us," said Henry, trying to be optimistic. The boy gave him a mocking look, and said, "You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family had come to them?"

"... My family is different. We always find each other, "said Henry. The boy looked at her and said, "You better hope they do not do, or PAN tear their shadows into oblivion."

Davina shivered, remembering the death of the man who had his shadow tear. She certainly did not want that Marcel anyone else suffering the same way.

Henry nodded and stood up, saying, "It'll be good I promise Do not lose hope All we need is the time ... is there a place we can hide the Lost Boys...?"

The boy pretended to think for a second and said, "There is a place where they can not follow us. The Echo Caverns. But that's far away."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and rustling leaves again. Davina immediately said, "So what are we waiting for? Lead the way. "

Then they began to hear voices, and the boy nodded and started running again.

...

Davina, the boy and Henry were still running to the caves when Henry triggered. This time, he quickly got up and continued to run, but ran beside the boy, saying, "They are close I can see them ;." But he was cut by an arrow.

"They cut us. They know the caves. We have to go this way! "Henry was behind them and they started to run again.

...

They were still running through the jungle with Henry at the front of the two. They came through a small hole in the side of a mountain, and Henry stopped just in time to fall into the ocean with jagged rocks at the bottom. He stuck out an arm, stopping the boy and Davina to do the same scream "Look Out!"

They heard more screams behind them, and Henry asked, "What do we do? Is there another way to Echo Caves?"

"No, we are lost," said the boy angrily. He then moved the scarf of the road, showing Henry pixie dust again as he said, "I'll give them pixie dust. However, live. "

"You want to give up?" Henry asked.

"We have no choice: they have us. This is the end," said the boy. Davina looked dust remembering the famous proverb "Faith, trust and pixie dust. "She was going to take the dust, but Henry beat her.

Henry shook his head and said. "No, it's our way"

Henry tore pixie dust of the boy neck, and pulled away as possible from the edge. The boy was shocked, as he says, "W-What are you doing?"

"Get a good start," Henry said as he opened the lid of the powder pixie .The boy looked at him and said, "Why"?

"Everyone knows that pixie dust can make you fly," said Davina, as if the boy was an idiot. Ignoring the tone, the boy insisted, say, "You do not remember? Dust does not work! "

"That's because you have to believe," said Henry. He said, "I certainly do not believe."

"So you're an idiot. "Davina openly insulted the boy in front of her. He gave her a bad look.

"It's good ... because I do," said Henry the ignorant, and dragged the boy and Davina with him on the cliff. Davina leave a smile on his face as they started flying in the air.

...

The group of children flew through the air for a while until the boy did to a field in an empty tree location. They landed quickly fall in a heap on the floor. They all three got up quickly and Henry smiled, saying. "See, if you believe everything is possible"

"You could not be more right, Henry," said the boy, look nice turn into pure evil look. Henry looked confused, worried and a little scared as he says, "How -How do you know my name I never told you. "

"Let's make a game. A puzzle to solve," said with a gleam in his eyes evil. Henry's eyes widened as the realization hit him, and he said, "You lied to me! You are a lost boy! You work for Pan!"

The boy said: "Not exactly," He gave a too much more creepy look . " I am Peter Pan ."

Henry stepped back a step as he says, "But you said Greg and Tamara magic was bad", there was a huge smile on Peter's face now as he raised an eyebrow," What you are helping to destroy it. Why? "

"Because I need their help, and it's so much easier to find someone to hate something to believe," Peter said with a smile always on his face.

Henry tried to hide his fear as he said, "Why did you bring me here?"

"For some time, I was looking for something very important. Something more elusive as the greatest of all mysteries," said Peter as he walked. Henry swallowed and said, "What?"

"The heart of the true believer. And when you use that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off the cliff, "Peter hit a tree," You proved. You are the proud owner of this very special heart. And now you, and that, are mine, "said Peter. He turned to Davina and said in the same tone," And vou have had the misfortune to be you find here now, what makes you mine as well. "

Peter took his knife from his belt and put it in the air as he shouted, "Come out, boys!"

Lost Boys from all over as they circled Henry.

Once Henry and Davina was at the center of all, Peter smiled and said, "Let's play."

**Sorry if I made some mistakes, grammary isn't my thing at all.**

**So good ? Bad ? Good but bad ? Sad ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update before, with school and all , I didn't have the time, but here's a new chapter !**

**PS : I don't own OUAT or TO, it belong to their own creator.**

Pan was angry. Well, angry is a very small word to describe what it was, it was clear when he ordered his shadow to not bring girls, of course apart when it is only to satisfy his sexual needs, but he knew that as long as this girl was here, Henry will not feel lost. And now he was in Skull Rock, waiting for his shadow, when he appeared, Peter Pan did not hesitate to show his angry mood.

"You've brought a girl here. "Peter said through his teeth.

"Indeed. " ThShadow nodded.

"You know I have forbidden the girls here, they are not allowed to Neverland. "Peter growled.

"This girl is special. "Shadow said in a monotone. Peter frowned. "Special? I see nothing _special _about this girl. "Peter was boiling. The shadow looked like he shrugged his eyebrows.

"You do not remember the prophecy? "Shadow said mockingly. Pan froze. Her? The girl of the prophecy? The shadow continued his speech "With the bearer of true believer will a girl of great power, born to be the Queen of Neverland. »

Pan spoke again: "The prophecy says that the girl is supposed to be magical, I do not feel the magic in it, it is the world without magic, it is called without magic because there is no magic there . "Pan was losing his mind.

The shade replied: "Maybe it's like the savior, sent into the world without magic by a gate. "The option is not ignorable. "This girl is here to become the Queen of Neverland, which also means your queen, if the prophecy is not achieved, Neverland will be destroyed. Do whatever it takes so that it agrees to be your queen. Otherwise, the empty hourglass will be nothing compared to what will happen. "With these words, he flew away, leaving Pan with his thoughts.

…..

Davina woke up, feeling the earth beneath her, she silently moaned when she realized that what had happened was not a dream. She rose noticing that all the boys in the camp was asleep, she dusted off her white dress, walking towards the camp ends.

"Try to escape are we? "She heard a voice behind her. Davina moaned recognizing the voice of the bloody demon. She turned her eyes crossed.

"Just looking around. She answers.

"I do not think I got your name, you know mine, and I do not know yours, this is unfair. "Said Pan, giggling like a child, the smile never leaving his face.

"My name is Davina. "She said monotonously. He raised his eyebrows.

"Davina? Very pretty name for a pretty girl. "He said, approaching her. Davina chuckled without humor.

"Flattery will take you nowhere. "She said in an angry tone. His smile widened.

"You've got fire. "He said as a sort of compliment. He approached her, his lips caressing her earlobe. "I love the fire. "Davina inwardly rolled her eyes. "But I have not come to you for that. Are you new to the island and I thought a guided tour please. "He said, walking away from her. He extends his hand until she take her. Davina looked hand. Should she take it? She sighed loudly and took his hand.

…

On one day, he showed him all the wonders of Neverland. Pic dead man, Echo cave, and they were now on their way to Mermaid Lagoon. Check out there, Davina note 5 or 6 mermaids playing and dancing around the lagoon.

"They are beautiful. "Said Davina, an awed voice.

"You want to meet? "Asked Pan, behind it. Davina turned slowly towards him.

"They will not tried to drowned me? Are they? "She asked, a small smile on her face. Peter looked at her and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not if you're Careful. "He said.

"I'd like to meet them. "It answers the previous question. Peter smiled and walked to the sirens.

"Mermaids! "He called out to her. Each of the sirens turned to him and smiled.

"Peter! "They exclaimed.

"How have you been, Peter? "Asked a mermaid.

"Did I miss Peter? "Asked another.

"Had you think abou me, Peter? "Asked another mermaid.

"The girls, not all at the same time. "A laugh sounds; Davina watched what appeared to be the oldest of them. "Good morning to you, Peter Pan. "She smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Hello Athena. "Said Pan, a tone not at all friendly out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here, Peter? "Asked Athena, her naturally seductive voice, stroking the lips of the king of Neverland.

"I give a tour of the island to my new friend. "He said, motioning to Davina. All the mermaids turned to the young witch. The burning jealousy of their face.

"My, my, this is a beautiful find that you have. "Said Athena, which leads to frowns two humans. "Come my child. "She motioned to Davina. Davina looked Pan. He shook his head in response, she slowly approached the siren and knelt down to be on his level. The siren touched her cheek and left a diabolical laughter was heard throughout Mermaid Lagoon.

"This is a great power that you had there. "Athena smiled. Davina's eyes widen in realization. Pan was very confused. And a fraction of a second, Athena had his hands on the forearms of Davina and pulled into the water. The mermaid kept swimming deeper and deeper than just what she felt the lack of air. Her burning lungs.

_Motus_, thought the young witch. When she did, she was ejected from the mermaid and did not lose a second to return to the surface. Once there, his breathing accelerated to conquer the air. She felt strong, masculine hands around her pulling out of the water.

"Are you okay? "Asked Pan, Davina noticed a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, thank you. Just remind me never to come back here. "Davina said, shaking his head. Pan laughed.

I promise. "He sneered, He put his other arm below the knees Davina, carrying her like the wedding girl. Davina blushed, feeling her face contact with the chest of a young boy, a reminder of their nonexistent distance. They were surrounded by a green smoke, carrying them to a tree house, Davina noticed king size four-poster bed and various kinds of animal skin as a blanket, a kind of wooden table that looked d be used as an office and a hammock on the balcony level. The lips were slightly parted always to conquer the air.

"You can stay here. "Pan said, the redepositing on the floor. Davina looked back at Pan asking.

"Who is this room? "Asked Davina, her slightly frowning.

"This is mine, you can stay here. "Said Pan, eye contact. He turned to leave when Davina called out. He turned and looked questioningly. She bit her lower lip due to stress.

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow? "She asked timidly. "I might have hypothermia if I stay with wet clothes. "She smiled shyly. Peter nodded, pulling his right hand, turning his wrist in a sense, Davina was surrounded by a green cloud before her wet white dress turned into a light beige nightgown mid-thigh leaving . She rolled her eyes at the thought, glancing at the dress she notices that her hair also were dry. She glanced Pan who looked like a wolf to its prey.

You are ...Wonderful. "He said, stammering slightly.

"Thank you. "She replied sarcastically. Pan slightly scratched his neck.

"You can sleep here. I would come back later. "He said, walking toward the door. Davina muttered an "okay" before sighing. She made her way on the hammock and stretched it. Her thoughts drifted about Peter Pan. He was so nice this morning and unfortunately there remained a total dick. She shook her head, trying to free her mind of the devil, she felt her heavy eyelids before drifting into the world of dreams.

**_After the "battle" between Storybrook gang and Peter Pan._**

Pan was back to Skull Rock waiting for his shadow, again, he was confused, he had never worried about a girl before and yet when he saw Athena trying to drown. He felt rage. Rage this mermaid dared to attack her. Yet Gods knew he wasn't worried before. His shadow returned to Skull Rock by the Eye of the famous skull.

"You call? "Said the shadow, in a monotone voice. Pan was still sitting next to the hourglass not making eye contact with the shadows.

"Why am I caring about her? "Asked Pan

The shadow just looked. "The spirit of the Neverland want her in your arms, they do their utmost to make that happen. "Said the shadow. Pan looked at the shadows.

"The spirit of Neverland? "Said Pan. "_The spirit of Neverland_? "The voice of Pan ascended according to his anger.

"It's the same with the girl, she is important. "The shadow looked like he shrugged. Peter was now confused.

"I thought it was she who was in love with me, not vice versa. "Pan said, his voice filled with angry tone. The shadow laughed.

You do not understand? "Said the shadow rendering confused Pan. "We don't need that she falls in love with you or you fall in love her. »

"So, what we do need ? "Asked Pan.

_" __We need to you fall in love with Each Other. »_

**So what do you think about it ? Leave comments ! :)**

**Jessie.**


End file.
